The Darkened Heart
by Pumpkin Paws
Summary: Five generations after SkyClan was under the watchful care of Leafstar, the clan is thriving, despite the low numbers. They are on peace terms with their enemies, but something sinister is coming, and no one could have guessed who it is. (Alternate timeline(I do not own Warrior Cats. The books belong to Erin Hunter))
1. Allegence

**SkyClan:**

**Leader:** Fallenstar - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Frostflight - white tom with black paws and tail tp. He has blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mistydawn - blue-grey she-cat with bright green piercing eyes

**Warriors:**

Hatchclaw - brown and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Maplepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Smokeyshade - pure black tom with long fur and blue eyes

Cherryleaf - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Icepaw - white tom with a black tail tip and blue eyes

Tuliptail - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Snowfield - fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Sunsplash - ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Sandyfeather - light ginger tom with green eyes

Hazelfur - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparkclaw - white tom with a patch of ginger fur over his eyes. He has amber eyes

Minnowcreek - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Brightfur - white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Aspenkit - dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes; Briarkit - light brown she-cat with bright amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Lilyclaw - white she-cat light ginger patches on the back

Stonedust - dark grey tom

* * *

**Want to see more? Just ask me to continue and I will.**


	2. Prolouge

The green-leaf sun shone on the land of StarClan. The wind picked up slightly, ruffling the leaves in the forest where SkyClan lived. Never have they felt so tense in a time of peace.

A lithe grey figure hissed and lashed his tail inside his small den. Cream and brown she-cat sat next to him alongside a grey and white cat. They exchanged a knowing glance before looking back on the frustrated leader, "Skystar," Leafstar began, "You know that we can't intervene with anything."

Cloudstar nodded in agreement, his gaze intense and rested Skystar. Skystar looked at them in shock, "Did Micha convince you to say this to me?" he snarled, his lips drew back in a fierce snarl, "Don't remember? SkyClan was destroyed, and it could happen again! No thanks to you." she mumbled the last part, but just loud enough for the other leaders to hear.

The other tom shuffled his paws in embarrassment, while Leafstar bristled her fur, "We haven't even talked to him about it."

"Then..."

"No Skystar," Leafstar mewed quietly, "They have to work it out by themselves."

Skystar spat, "If none of you are going to help, I'll do it myself," he flicked his, signaling for them to leave. The other two dipped their heads nervously, scared of what he would do to the living clan below them. They silently shuffled out, mumbling to low for Skystar to hear a word.

The still annoyed SkyClan leader hissed, his gaze was filled with a red hazy mist for a second before vanishing. Feeling anguished, he stalked out of his den. A few cats from below looked up at where he stood before continuing their small talks with one another. An orange she-cat from below still looked at him lovingly with emerald green eyes, purring before she to, looked down.

He couldn't help it, but he felt his heart melting, '_Do I really want to do this?_' this warm feeling ended as fast as it started. He padded towards the entrance. Every muscle tensed in his body as he made his way to Whispering Cave. A remote location that was almost an exact replica down by the gorge. The stone floor was smooth under his paws and his whiskers twitched with admiration for the cats who found this place.

The moss that laid in the center has an eerie glow to it, and also looked like it had starlight dripping from it. This was truly a wonderful place to be.

Skystar laid next to the bundle of moss and drank from one of the many waterdrops. Darkness flooded all around him until he was face to face with a black and white she-cat. Her fluffed up and she snarled, "Who are you?"

He twitched his tail in surprise, "I am Skystar, founder of the clan your leading right now."

The she-cat's fur was now flat on her back once more, but she still had a hostile look in her eyes, "Do you have a warning for me?" she mewed.

"I do," Skystar cleared his throat, "_Beware of a darkened heart, for conflict comes from the inside._"

* * *

**Wowy wow a prologue for you guys! Wanna meet your hero? Tell me to and I'll do it! **


	3. Chapter One

Aspenkit looked up at his mother. her amber eyes warm and full of love for her two kits.

His tail twitched and his claws pulled at the moss below him. His sister sat next to him, calm as any cat could be, at least on the outside that's what it looked like. He knew that Briarkit was nervous as he was.

Brightfur licked each of their heads, her tongue rough, "Now I want you two to be on your best behavior when Fallenstar calls your name," she mewed.

Both littermates nodded. They padded outside right as Fallenstar climbed on top of Rockpile. The sun was only just a slither behind her. The early light made the leader's fur looked grey.

The ground was rough under paw, unlike the nursery's soft mossy floor. Aspenkit looked up, his fur bristling with excitement. Briarkit huddled closer to him until their pelts were brushing and he could feel her heartbeat, "Fallenstar looks so small!" He said, his voice was barely more than a whisper, his sister nodded in agreement.

"Let cats old enough to catch their old prey, come down to Rockpile for a clan meeting!" The she-cats voice rang through the gorge, bouncing off the many rocks that sheltered them from wind and rain.

Icepaw and Maplepaw were the first to come out of their den, "Why couldn't Fallenstar wait until Sun-High?" Icepaw growled.

Soon everyone came to the Rock Pile, they gathered around Aspenkit and Briarkit. Brightfur went to sit next to Sandyfeather, leaving them alone in the middle. They puffed out their chest fur to show their pride.

"As you know," Fallenstar said at last, "We are short on apprentices and warriors,"

Sparkclaw snorted, "Of course we don't have enough! We can't even do a full border patrol!"

Frostflight gave him a sharp glance and Sparkclaw sat back down.

"StarClan blessed us with two new kits last Leaf-bare. Aspenkit come forward."

He got up from his spot from Briarkit who was slightly shaking in terror. Fallenstar leaped down from Rock Pile to meet Aspenkit, "I say these things before StarClan, bless this kit, for he wants to learn our warrior ways," Fallenstar smiled warmly at him, "Before you get your warrior name, you will be known as Aspenpaw, your mentor will be Tuliptail."

Aspenpaw spun around to meet Tuliptail, she was next to Minnowcreek and Cherryleaf. She got up from her spot and touched noses with him, "I'll make you the best warrior SkyClan has ever seen."

_I hope I can._

* * *

** Hello! If you want to see more, favorite and follow so you know when I update it! I'll post a new chapter every Friday.**

** \- _Pumpkin Paws_**


End file.
